


Дайте этому парню Оскар

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Бедный ребёнок... он выглядит таким несчастным. Уж если кто и знает о том, насколько отстойной может быть мигрень, то это Тони.





	Дайте этому парню Оскар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give the Kid an Oscar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796248) by [whumphoarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder). 



Питер выглядел… никаким. Обычно он носился по лаборатории с горящими глазами и страстным рвением помогать во всем, о чем бы Тони его ни попросил, ловя каждое слово мужчины. Но сегодня он просто сидел на своем стуле, глядя в никуда стеклянным взглядом, пока Тони объяснял ему, как подключить одну из микросхем в костюме Человека-паука.

— Эй, — Тони дважды щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Питера. — Ты еще тут?

Питер вздрогнул от звука.

— Ага. Простите.

— Все нормально, шкет?

— Все хорошо, мистер Старк, — пробормотал Питер, потирая рукой глаза. — О чем вы говорили?

Тони повторил свои инструкции, и Питер аккуратно соединил провода, так что Тони со спокойной душой вернулся к своему проекту. Помимо ремонта поломавшегося динамика в тренажерном зале и исправления пары недочетов в новом Старкфоне, который планировалось выпустить уже в следующем месяце, он так же работал над полным обновлением скоб Роуди. Тони рассчитывал закончить новую модель к Рождеству, чтобы сделать своему другу сюрприз, но сегодня процесс проектирования казался ему особенно скучным. Он прижал большой палец к точке прямо над глазом, в надежде как-то приглушить болезненную пульсацию.

Десять минут компьютерного моделирования — и последующего удаления результатов работы — и он не приблизился к конечному дизайну ни на шаг. С досадой он перевел взгляд на Питера, который сидел за столом, закрыв глаза и подперев подбородок руками.

Тони поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему.

— Эй, — он похлопал подростка по плечу. — Ты что, заснул?

Питер медленно поднял на него глаза, устало моргнув. Его взгляд был тусклым и рассредоточенным, когда он обессиленно опустил руку и обхватил ею живот.

— Простите, — пробормотал он, поморщившись.

Тони нахмурился.

— Ты заболел?

Он слегка качнул головой.

— Просто устал.

— Ты и на обед почти ничего не съел, — напомнил Тони, сглатывая кислый привкус, появившийся у него во рту.

При упоминании еды, Питер скривился.

— Не голоден, — пробормотал он в ответ.

Тони только еще сильнее нахмурился.

— У тебя живот болит?

Питер неуверенно пожал плечами. Он шумно сглотнул, прежде чем спросить слабым голосом:

— У вас есть Тайленол?

Учитывая, что ребенок чрезвычайно редко признавался, что чувствует себя нехорошо, Тони мгновенно насторожился.

— Зачем? У тебя температура?

— Я не знаю, — снова пожал плечами Питер, так что Тони вытянул руку и прижал ладонь ко лбу Питера. Он не был горячим, но ребенка знобило, и вместо того, чтобы отвернуться от прикосновения, Питер наоборот потянулся за ним.

— Ну, ты не горишь, — медленно заключил Тони. — Голова болит?

Питер на мгновение заколебался, прежде чем едва заметно кивнуть.

— Тут так ярко, да? — прошептал он.

Тони начал догадываться, что происходит.

— Пятница, убери яркость света на пятьдесят процентов, — попросил он тихим голосом.

Свет немедленно потускнел, и Тони не смог сдержать облегченный вздох, когда помещение внезапно потеряло свою неестественную резкость. Он мягко сжал плечо Питера.

— Я пойду разыщу для тебя обезболивающие.

Из-за того, что Тони немало времени проводил в лаборатории, он держал здесь неплохой запас различных медикаментов. Он проигнорировал Тайленол и сразу же потянулся за Экседрином, схватив две таблетки для подростка, а заодно закинув три себе в рот, в надежде, что это притупит стук в его собственном черепе. Взяв две бутылки с водой из небольшого холодильника, он поспешил вернуться к Питеру.

К его возвращению подросток выглядел уже намного хуже. Он наклонился вперед, обхватив себя за живот обеими руками и судорожно сглатывая. Желудок Тони скрутило, и он торопливо схватил мусорное ведро и поставил его на пол перед Питером.

Питер пробурчал что-то в благодарность.

Тони открутил крышку с одной из бутылок и передал ее подростку.

— Сможешь принять лекарства? — спросил он, глядя как Питер осторожно делает глоток воды. — Или хочешь немного подождать?

Питер опустил бутылку и снова сглотнул, кидая неуверенный взгляд на ведро.

— Эм… я подожду. Простите.

— Все нормально, — согласился Тони, убирая таблетки в карман. Он открыл другую бутылку и сделал глоток… боже, до этого момента он даже не понимал, как сильно, оказывается, он хотел пить.

— Идем, уложим тебя.

Питер, должно быть, чувствовал себя по-настоящему отвратительно, учитывая, что он даже не попытался противиться предложению уйти из лаборатории. Он только поднял с пола ведро и прижал его к груди, неуверенной походкой направляясь за своим наставником.

Тони пробормотал Пятнице, чтобы она приглушила свет на их пути, так что за дверьми лаборатории их встретила блаженная тишина и темнота. Когда они дошли до конца коридора, Тони повернул налево, уверенно направляясь в сторону гостевой комнаты.

Питер застыл.

— О, — прошептал он, — я подумал… — он осекся. — Неважно.

— Что такое? — поторопил его Тони.

Питер понурил взгляд.

— Я просто подумал, что мы расположимся на диване.

Тони выгнул бровь.

— Разве в кровати будет не удобнее?

Питер засомневался, но слишком надолго, чтобы в это можно было поверить.

— Угу, наверное, — пробормотал он. Он открыл рот и втянул воздух, словно хотел еще что-то сказать, но затем передумал, — угу, окей, — согласился он еще раз вместо этого.

Тони фыркнул; если судить по прошлому опыту, они с Питером еще минут десять могут пререкаться, прежде чем ребенок, наконец, признается, чего именно он хочет. Сегодня Тони был не в настроении для подобных игр.

— Пусть будет диван, — решил он, разворачивая Питера направо.

Это был, безусловно, правильный выбор, потому что Питер на секунду прикрыл глаза, прошептав:

— Спасибо.

Едва они оказались в общей комнате, Тони усадил Питера на диван, поставив ведро на пол у его ног. Подросток немедленно свернулся клубком у подлокотника, скривившись от боли.

— Как твой живот? — тихонько спросил Тони, хватая из кучи одеял одно, чтобы укрыть Питера. — Как думаешь, сможешь принять лекарство?

Питер скривился, подтягивая одеяло к самому подбородку.

— Я не знаю…

— Ну ладно, попробуем чуть позже, — Тони отошел от дивана. — Я скажу Пятнице, чтобы она предупредила остальных не беспокоить тебя. Дай ей знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

В глазах Питера, казалось, что-то рухнуло.

— О. Вы не… — начал он, но затем остановил себя. — Окей.

Вот сейчас уже это немного раздражало.

— Что такое, шкет?

— Я просто… — Питер замялся.

Тони махнул рукой, призывая продолжать.

Питер опустил взгляд, убирая пушинку с одеяла.

— Я просто… — он глубоко вздохнул и прикусил губу. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос был настолько тих, что Тони едва смог расслышать слова, — вы можете остаться? — прошептал он.

Тони на мгновение задумался о всей той работе, которую он планировал выполнить сегодня днем, начиная от дизайна скоб и заканчивая разбором груды бумаг для СИ, который он уже давно откладывал, и первой его реакцией было отказаться. Но ребенок, обернутый в это одеяло, выглядел таким несчастным, что он засомневался.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк? — попросил Питер чуть не плача. — Я… мне нехорошо.

Такое жалкое и нетипичное для Питера однажды-меня-пырнули-ножом-и-я-скрывал-это-три-дня Паркера поведение застало Тони врасплох.

— Пятница, проверь еще раз его температуру, — попросил он, охваченный внезапным беспокойством.

— На данный момент температура Питера держится на отметке 37,2 градуса, это в пределах его нормы, — услужливо ответила Пятница.

Ладно, дело не в температуре, но, возможно, все же стоит позвать врача: у парнишки болевой порог почти сравним с порогом Тони, а это что-то да значит, если простая головная боль довела его до вот этого жалкого состояния. Но, опять таки, если кто и знает о том, насколько отстойной может быть мигрень, то это Тони.

Наконец, Питер шепотом признался:

— Я не хочу оставаться один.

Это была уже даже не просьба, а скорее мольба. Он выглядел сейчас таким уязвимым. Тони видел боль в глазах Питера, и то, как кривились его губы, и очевидную усталость, и внезапно подумал: «А знаете? К черту всю эту бумажную работу и накопившиеся проекты». Если от того, что Тони просто посидит на диване, его больному ребенку станет полегче, что ж, ей-богу, это именно то, что он сделает. И плевать на Старкфон — старая модель все еще на голову выше всех конкурентов — а скобы Роуди вполне могут стать отличным подарком на День Святого Валентина.

Он слегка подвинул ноги Питера и опустился на диван. Подушки немедленно поглотили его — _Боже_ , когда он в последний раз _сидел_? На настоящем диване, а не на офисном кресле или лабораторном стуле? Это же просто рай.

— Пятница, — сказал он тихо, — включи тот Диснеевский мультик, который он давно хочет со мной посмотреть. Только уменьши громкость и яркость.

Когда на экране появились вступительные титры, Питер вытащил с другого конца дивана еще одно одеяло и, тихонько покряхтев, кинул его своему наставнику.

Тони только фыркнул в ответ, но все же завернулся в пушистое одеяло. Он был приятно удивлен тем, насколько это оказалось здорово.

Несколько минут понаблюдав за Питером, чтобы убедиться, что он удобно устроился, Тони чуть подвинулся, сильнее откидываясь на подушки. Он позволил себе прикрыть глаза, что удивительным образом утихомирило непрекращающуюся пульсацию в его голове и ноющую боль в шее. Под теплым одеялом и тихим жужжанием телевизора на заднем плане он, наконец, отключился.

**X**

Питер еще десять минут подождал, прислушиваясь к тихому сопению Тони, прежде чем откинуть одеяло и тихонько выбраться из комнаты. Он бесшумно проник в ближайший кабинет, где Пеппер печатала слайды для предстоящего собрания акционеров.

Когда она подняла на него взгляд, он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вы были правы — это сработало.

Пеппер с облегчением выдохнула.

—  _Спасибо_ , — искренне поблагодарила она. — Я уже со счета сбилась, сколько раз я пыталась уговорить его сделать перерыв. Я почти уверена, что он мучается с этой мигренью уже минимум двое суток.

— Да уж, и, похоже, она становилась все хуже, — согласился Питер. Он на секунду замолчал, а затем весело хохотнул. — Я рад, что он сдался достаточно быстро; в какой-то момент я уж начал бояться, что мне придется начать плакать.

Пеппер удивленно выгнула бровь.

— Ты можешь заплакать по желанию?

— Эм, конечно, — фыркнул Питер, кидая на нее притворно-негодующий взгляд. — Тебе не доверят роль Городского жителя №7 в весеннем школьном мюзикле, если у тебя нет хоть капельки актерского таланта.

— Ну ладно, ДиКаприо, — расхохоталась она, — теперь иди и ляг обратно, пока он не проснулся и не понял, что мы сделали. Я надеюсь, что он хоть пару часов сможет поспать.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Идет, — он начал разворачиваться, но внезапно у него возникла еще одна идея, и он застыл, — вам тоже стоит пойти со мной, — пригласил он. — У нас там куча одеял и свободного места, и мы смотрим Город героев.

Продолжая улыбаться, Пеппер уныло покачала головой.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Питер, но мне действительно нужно закончить тут.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно, я просто предложил, — сказал он, отворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу из кабинета.

Но прямо перед дверью Питер остановился и снова повернулся к Пеппер. Его веки покраснели, а в глазах заблестели слезы.

— Мисс П-поттс? — всхлипнул он. Его губы тряслись, а самого его слегка покачивало, — вы можете… — он осекся, шумно вздохнув и обхватив себя рукой поперек живота, — простите, я знаю, вы так заняты, я просто… — Питер громко шмыгнул носом, вытирая его тыльной стороной руки, — я, эм… вы можете проводить меня назад? — одинокая слезинка скатилась по его щеке, а дыхание стало судорожным, — мне не очень хорошо, и…

— Ладно, ладно, — Пеппер закатила глаза. Она вытащила ноутбук из зарядки и поднялась на ноги. — Убедил.

Самодовольно улыбнувшись, Питер стер слезу рукавом.

— Я заслужил Оскар, — сказал он, когда они вместе направились в общую комнату.

**X**

Полчаса спустя Питер осторожно убрал компьютер с колен Пеппер и поставил его на журнальный столик. Затем он аккуратно накинул на спящую женщину одеяло, прежде чем свернуться калачиком на другом конце дивана и продолжить просмотр мультфильма под боком у двух сопящих взрослых.

Сегодня его работа на этом закончена.


End file.
